Baffled Bandits
Baffled Bandits was a crew that sailed the Viridian Ocean. Public Statement Welcome to the Baffled Bandits home page. A fierce crew in the Viridian Ocean and enemies or allies of Ducha De Oro. This hasn't been decided yet. The name means Puzzled Pirates which is a synonym of Baffled Bandits. The Baffled Bandits crew is just and fair and has several policies. If any pirate in the Viridian Ocean wants to join the Baffled Bandits send a /tell to Crimsonk. Policies Foil Stick Exchange Policy is the exchange of a stick for a new foil free of charge! Game Night Policy is every night at Crimsonk’s Cottage from 4pm-5pm which costs 100 PoE (Pieces of Eight) which will go towards a prize every Friday which will be won in a tournament. There will be Sword Fighting, Rumbling, Poker and much more for the whole crew. To get there go to , Whiskey Me Home, then Crimsonk’s Cottage. Greenie Starter Pack Policy is a Starter set for greenies apart of the crew who is willing to pay 2500poe. You will receive in new condition: * A Black & Black Foil(reg.8000 PoE) * A Tan Gaff or Rope Coils (reg.400 PoE) * A Bandana (reg.100 PoE) * A Pirate Badge (reg.1 Dub) * A Slatted Crate (reg.60 PoE) * A Bed Roll (reg.500 PoE) * A Paint Brush (reg.20 PoE) Note: These items are worth a total of 9080 PoE and 1 Doubloon. Hat Policy is when your hat turns to dust we will replace it with a bandanna. Loan Policy is when we loan money to our Senior Officers (5000 PoE maximum). The money earned in pillages will be taken in order to pay off the loan. Ocean Master & Greeter Policy is when an Ocean Master or a Greeter pillages with us they will be paid as much as a Senior Officer because they are doing such great deeds for the website. Pirate Ranking Policy is when you join the crew you will automatically receive the rank of pirate since there is no need for cabin boy. If you are a jobbing pirate on a pillage and you want to join you can become a pirate at the end of the pillage Puzzle Winners Policy all pirates who wins a Sword Fighting challenge or a Rumble for the crew on a pillage will have 1000 PoE of the winnings divided amongst them. This policy is optional and depends on the ship owner. Rag Return is when your clothes become worn out and turn to rags you can exchange them for a shirt with sash or a pair of pants in new condition. Ranking Policy is when you reach the experience needed to become an officer or higher you will be promoted automatically even if you cant afford an Officer badge. Wardrobe, Sword Rack & Bludgeon Trunk Policy is when you want to store clothes, swords or any bludgeons in Crimsonk’s storage you can free of charge. It will be recorded and posted below. *Note: For any of the following policies send a /tell to Crimsonk. We promise to keep items in the same condition or we will buy you a new one and you won’t be scammed. History On March 14th 2007 Crimsonk met up with a new ally. His name was Shortey and they saved up and created the crew together. Along the way he met several others to help in his mission and a close friend of his, Necrojug was a major part of it. Shortey helped Crimsonk to obtain his skills and be able to become a Captain. The Baffled Bandits was finally Created March 17th 2007. No one ever knew how 50k was ever saved but he made it all possible.